familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johnson City, Texas
|image_skyline = Blanco County Courthouse.JPG |imagesize = 250px |image_caption = Blanco County Courthouse |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = TXMap-doton-JohnsonCity.PNG |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of Johnson City, Texas |image_map1 = Blanco County JohnsonCity.svg |mapsize1 = 250px |map_caption1 = |coordinates_region = US-TX |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Blanco |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 4.5 |area_land_km2 = 4.5 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1656 |population_density_km2 = 365.2 |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 365 |elevation_ft = 1198 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 30 |latm = 16 |lats = 35 |latNS = N |longd = 98 |longm = 24 |longs = 29 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 78636 |area_code = 830 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-37780 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1338790 |website = |footnotes = }} in Johnson City]] Church of Johnson City]] Johnson City is a city in Blanco County, Texas, United States. The population was 1,361 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Blanco County. History Johnson City was the hometown of President Lyndon Johnson and was founded by James Polk Johnson, nephew of Samuel Ealy Johnson, Sr. and uncle to President Johnson. It is also the home of actress Madeleine Stowe. Geography Johnson City is located in central Blanco County at , about south of the Pedernales River. U.S. Routes 281 and 290 join near the center of town; US 281 leads north to Marble Falls, and US 290 leads west to Fredericksburg. The two highways run south out of town together; US 290 soon turns east and leads to Austin, while US 281 continues south to San Antonio. According to the United States Census Bureau, Johnson City has a total area of , all land. Climate Johnson City experiences a humid subtropical climate, with hot summers and a generally mild winter. Temperatures range from 82 °F (27.8 C) in the summer to 47 °F (8.3 C) during winter. |date=December 2010 }} Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,191 people, 442 households, and 317 families residing in the city. The population density was 891.7 people per square mile (343.2/km2). There were 490 housing units at an average density of 366.9 per square mile (141.2/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 89.67% White, 0.84% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 8.23% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 20.57% of the population. There were 442 households out of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 11.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.1% were non-families. 24.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.07. In the city the population was spread out with 28.0% under the age of 18, 6.5% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 21.2% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 88.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,148, and the median income for a family was $39,375. Males had a median income of $30,529 versus $21,607 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,977. About 9.2% of families and 12.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.8% of those under age 18 and 11.8% of those age 65 or over. Parks and recreation The Lyndon B. Johnson National Historical Park, operated by the National Park Service, is west of Johnson City. Education Johnson City is served by the Johnson City Independent School District. The district has an elementary school, middle school and high school. Students attend Lyndon B. Johnson High School. Media The Johnson City Record Courier is a weekly newspaper published in Johnson City. It was established in 1883. References External links * City of Johnson City official website * Johnson City Chamber of Commerce * [http://www.jcrecordcourier.com/ Johnson City Record Courier] * * Lyndon B. Johnson National Historical Park * Johnson City Independent School District * City-Data.com Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Blanco County, Texas Category:County seats in Texas